A Generation of Memories
by Ahja Reyn
Summary: [HPCoF UNIVERSE] A series of drabbles concerning the Children of the Future. It's always the small things that make great memories between friends [HPCoF UNIVERSE]
1. First Order of Business

_Timeline: Beginning of Gabe's first year at Hogwarts.

* * *

_

**First Order of Business  
_By: Reyn_**

"Hey Love, what's this?"

"A petition."

"A petition? What on earth for?"

"For my first duty as school governor, I'm going to _demand_ that Hogwarts not only allow first years to bring their own brooms, but to also allow them to try out for the Quidditch team as well."

"Draco, if your father couldn't change that rule, then neither can you. You'll just have to hope there's some total Slytherin prat there to piss Gabe off enough during Flying Lessons to jump on a broom out of instinct, only to be fortunate enough to get caught by McGonagall in an awesome show of his inherited aerodynamic skills."

"Hmm, maybe you're right. I don't suppose any of this year's Gryffindors are total losers like that Longbottom was to help warrant the Slytherin's actions?"

"No."

"Damn. Alright then, what are the names of all the first year Slytherins?"

"What? Why?"

"Maybe I can bribe one of them to provoke-"

"Malfoy, you will do no such thing!"

"But-"

"No!"

"Fine…"

"…_Now_ what are you doing?"

"Filling out an inquiry to Dumblehead about you becoming Head of the Gryffindor house."

"_Why_?"

"This was my back up plan for after you shot all my other ideas down."

"What!"

"I figure if they won't listen to me about the first years, maybe they'll listen to y – _Hey_!"

"Give me that!"

"Spoilsport!"

"Look, what happened to me was a once in a century occurrence."

"Harry, everything _about_ you is a once in a bloody century occurrence."

"Exactly! So you can't expect the same circumstances to just fall into Gabe's lap like they did with me."

"I know that. Why else do you think I'm going through all of this trouble?"

"Draco…"

"Whatever. You're just jealous that our son as _my_ talent on top of your own."

"…I'm not even going to _dignify_ that with a response."

* * *

_Note: For explanations on the drabbles, visit the CoF yahoo group or the CoF Chat and RP board, both of which can be found by clicking my homepage link. _


	2. Friendly Valentine

_Timeline: CoF generation – Rama's 6th year, Lief's 3rd

* * *

_

**Friendly Valentine  
**_**By: Reyn – for Lynda**_

Rama eyed the pile of opened Valentines before him with a thoughtful frown on his face. It was lacking…something.

Hmm…it wasn't the quality…and it _certainly_ wasn't the quantity…

Letting out a frustrated sigh, the werewolf slouched back in his chair and tore his gaze away from the assortment of chocolates, cards, and random trinkets in favor of glaring around the common room.

All around him, Gryffindors were gossiping over who got what and from whom. Gabe was busy sulking because this year's gift was actually from Desire as opposed to last year's being from her brother, Parker. Mack was currently over the bloody moon due to the fact that Cami Wendall had approached him after receiving his gift, and the two were now discussing _study_ dates.

Honestly, how can you call it a date when there's actual studying involved? Now don't get him wrong, Rama had been on plenty of 'study dates' with more emphasis on the dating activities as opposed to the studying ones.

However, with Mack and Cami, it was almost guaranteed that the two would actually use their time to study. Unless, of course, Cami had some sort of hidden kink that – Hey look! There's Lief!

Instantly abandoning his mental tirade, Rama perked up and opened his mouth, fully ready to greet the third year and gush on about how much he loved the gift Lief had given him when he stopped. What _had_ Lief gotten him?

Realization slowly dawned on the brunette as he figured out just _what_ exactly his pile of gifts was missing.

Lief had failed to give him a Valentine this year.

Finding himself to be a bit peeved by this, Rama jumped out of his chair and marched up to the youngest Malfoy-Potter with purpose.

"Lief!" he called out, flashing the boy a toothy grin as he strode towards him.

Lief started and peeked out from behind his friends. Damn, he had been spotted.

"H-hey Rama," Lief greeted nervously, sending his friends a pleading glance as they shrugged and continued on their way. "Was there something you need?"

"Who me? No, not at _all_," Rama replied in a deceptively nice voice. "So, how has _your_ Valentine's Day been going so far?"

"Good…"

"Yeah? Did you get lots of _presents_?"

"Erm…sort of."

"Really? From whom? Family? _Friends_? **_Secret admirers_**?"

Lief shifted a bit and scratched the back of his head. "Rama, one of your secret crushes didn't send me a Valentine, did they? Because I know you tend to be pretty territorial about-"

"What? No! I want to know if you forgot to send out Valentines to anyone."

Lief thought for a moment. "No," he said simply.

"What! Then where's mine!" Rama demanded, forgetting about his attempt at suave subtlety.

"I didn't send you one."

Rama's mouth fell open. "I – you di – WHAT? Why not? Are you mad at me? Oh Merlin, you're mad at me! Look Lief, whatever I did, I'm sorry. I'm sure I didn't mean it!"

"Don't worry, I'm not mad at you," Lief reassured with a smile. "Now, I sort of need to go…"

"But if you're not mad at me how come you didn't get me anything?" Rama asked, stepping in Lief's path to prevent him from leaving.

"Because…I don't have a crush on you?" Lief said, obviously grasping around for a good reason.

"But that's never stopped you before," Rama argued.

"I was a kid back then," Lief said, crossing his arms. "I'm _much_ older and _way_ more mature than I was a year ago."

"So?"

"So you only give gifts to people you like in _that_ way. Everyone knows that," Lief stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I see." Rama narrowed his eyes. "So who _did_ you get gifts for, then?"

"Err…" Lief instantly grew nervous once again. "No one…in particular."

"Who?" Rama demanded, stepping forward and moving deep into Lief's personal space.

"Well…" Lief took several steps back. "There's Jasmine and Rose…and…my father as well as my dad…and Gabe…"

"Anyone _not_ a family member?" Rama pressed, taking more steps forward.

Lief was backed against the wall. "Uhm…"

"You know," Rama said, placing his hand on the wall next to Lief's head and leaning in, "since we've known each other for so long and are so close, it could be argued that we're practically family."

"I…I suppose so…" Lief muttered in reply, a bright blush staining his cheeks.

Rama smiled, bringing his other hand up to cup the smaller boy's cheek. "Exactly. So, there really isn't any excuse for you not getting me anything, right?"

Lief swallowed, attempting to back himself further into the wall rather than answer.

"So that means you'll have to make it up to me…unless you would rather I steal a small gift from you right here?" Rama said in a suggestive tone, leaning his head in to close the gap between them, ignoring the soft squeak of protest the third year had barely managed to sound.

At that moment a crumpled piece of paper came flying through the air and smacked Rama in the back of the head.

"Oi! Stop hitting on my little brother!" Gabe shouted from across the room.

"I'm not hitting on him, I'm interrogating him!" Rama shouted back before going to turn his attention back to Lief, only to find the boy gone. "Hey, where did he – Lief, get back here!"

Lief stopped in his attempted escape and turned back to his friend. "Look, I know we're really good friends and all, but I can't keep sending you gifts all the time, Rama. People will get the wrong impression."

"Who cares? Wait; is there someone you're trying to impress or something?"

"No, I just-"

"Good! Then you'll agree to a study date with me!" Rama proclaimed. "It'll be your way of making it up to me for not getting me a present this year."

"…A study date?"

"Yeah. You like to study, don't you?"

"Rama, you don't study on study dates," Lief reminded.

"Oh. Well, this time I _promise_ I'll study and help tutor you in anything you might not understand."

"I don't know…"

"Oh, come on. We can count it as our Valentine's gift to each other and no one will have to know," Rama said brightly, clapping the boy on the shoulder. "I'll see you tonight at seven," he said before turning to walk off, feeling immensely pleased with himself.

"But…" Lief sighed as he watched Rama jump on Gabe, the two instantly falling into a wrestling match that was sure to last for quite a while, "you have a date with Ebony tonight at seven."

That night at seven-thirty found an extremely pissed Ebony Twilight tapping her foot impatiently as she gave up waiting for her date and headed back to her common room.

* * *

_Note: For explanations on the drabbles, visit the CoF yahoo group or the CoF Chat and RP board, both of which can be found by clicking my homepage link._


	3. Last Names

_Timeline: Post-Hogwarts when Gabe and Parker are engaged.

* * *

_

**Last Names  
**_**By: Reyn**_

Parker Winchester stared at the doodle-covered parchment in his hand, torn between shock and amusement. It was one thing to have an excited fiancé who counted down the very hours till your wedding day, but it was a whole other thing to catch said excited _male_ fiancé doodling hearts and initials on bits of parchment like a lovesick schoolgirl.

"Gabriel _Winchester_?" he asked incredulously, shocked at the words that were surrounded by the dancing hearts.

Gabe Malfoy-Potter grinned sheepishly. "Well…yeah. I know we haven't exactly discussed who will take up whose last name yet, but…"

"Don't you have some sort of obligation as the eldest son to carry on the family name?"

"Don't _you_?" Gabe shot back. "Besides, it's not like I'm the only son they have to carry it on."

Parker rolled his eyes. "I hardly think you'd want to inherit my family's legacy."

"Oh please, you act as if your entire family is made up of a bunch of bad apples. Besides, in this case it's the name that counts more than the people themselves."

"If that's the case then why aren't you fighting to keep your last name?" Parker questioned.

Gabe raised a brow. "Are you saying you're willing to drop _your_ family name to take up mine, Mr. Parker Malfoy-Potter?"

"I never said anything of the sort."

"Well, we certainly can't be Gabe and Parker Malfoy-Potter-Winchester. Not only is that too long, but a bit ridiculous as well."

"It only seems ridiculous because you have my name last on the list."

"That's because it's alphabetized."

"Bah. If anything _that's_ ridiculous. It should be Winchester-Malfoy-Potter."

"What? Why are you putting_ my_ name last? It sounds stupid that way!"

"Alright, how about we just reverse the order you had it before? Winchester-Potter-Malfoy," Parker offered.

"Parker, you can't go flipping my last name like that."

"Fine. Malfoy-Winchester-Potter."

Gabe blinked. "…I'm not even going to dignify that with a response," he snapped as he snatched the parchment away from his fiancé's hands and stalked out of the room.

"What? You don't think it has a nice ring to it?" Parker asked innocently as he picked up a blank bit of parchment and began doodling P. M-W-P before surrounding it with dancing hearts.

* * *

_Note: If you like the drabbles, join the CoF Yahoo! Group, where you can find more written by different authors._


	4. PWP Stationary

_Timeline: Post-Hogwarts, when Gabe and Parker are engaged and Lief and Rama are living together.

* * *

_

**PWP Stationary  
**_**By: Reyn**_

Lief stared at the stack of stationery the large snowy owl had just dropped on his desk, not quite sure what to make of it all. From the parchment to the quills, all of it was labeled '_From the desk of PWP_'.

"Mmm, hey Lief," Rama greeted as he snuck up behind his lover before wrapping his arms tightly around his waist and nuzzling his neck. "Whatcha got there? More kinky gag gifts from random Weasleys?"

"Err…no. This is from Gabe, actually."

"Oh? What is it?"

Wordlessly, Lief picked up the topmost notepad and held it up for Rama to see.

Frowning as he read the heading, the werewolf's eyes nearly bugged out of his skull as the words sunk into his brain.

"'From the desk of P.W.P' – is he serious!" he exclaimed, snatching the pad from Lief's hands. "Do they all say this? WOW! This is so wicked! Lief! Lief! Can I have these! Please, please, pleeeaaaassseeee?"

Blinking at the overexcited behavior of the brunette, Lief found himself unable to say no.

"YES! You're the best, babe!" Rama said happily, giving Lief a quick kiss before gathering up all the stationery in his arms and dashing off to his own study.

Not really sure what to make of it all, Lief reached over to relieve the owl of its final burden – a letter, which hopefully explained the meaning behind such a ludicrous gift.

_Dearest Lief,_

_I'm sure you're wondering why I, your older and most over-protective brother, am sending you such an odd and suggestive gift. Merlin knows I've been against giving Rama any raunchy ideas since day one._

_Basically, what happened was this. I was having dinner with Mack and his family the other night when Uncle Fred and Uncle George decided to drop by, dragging their entire family in tow. Needless to say the place instantly became packed with a bunch of hyperactive redheads. I mean, really! You can only watch a fake wand turn into a rubber chicken so many times before it stops being funny._

_Anyways, while we were talking, I happened to mention that Parker had an eye out for some stationery lately. Nothing too obvious or fanciful, just something simple and elegant that would look nice with his family seal when sending out formal letters._

_Several days later, we received a letter from Uncle Fred, stating that their shop was now offering stationery and that in a few days, Parker would be receiving a promotional pack. They wanted to give it as a wedding gift, but had said they already had one picked out, so this would just come to us as a freebie._

_Even though we have yet to agree on a last name, the package arrived addressed to 'Mr. Parker Winchester-Potter'. Needless to say Father was _not_ amused when he found out about that._

_Since I consider it an insult to our family name (and the fact that Parker has banned me from talking to any Weasleys for the next month), I've decided to send the stationery to you in hopes that you can get it back to Uncle Fred and Uncle George. _

_Under no circumstances are you to let Rama even know about its existence. Who knows what type of ideas this may give him. The last thing I need is to live with the knowledge that I gave my best friend a reason to molest my precious little brother. Ugh, Good Godric, the images!_

_Thank you in advanced._

_Much love,_

_Gabe_

Lief gulped as he reread the last paragraph. Oops…

"Lief! Check it out!" Rama said proudly as he burst back in the room, PWP papers and quill in hand. "This!" he slapped down the topmost sheet on the desk, "is a list of all the places we have yet to do it. And this!" another paper slammed on the desk. "Is a list of all the places we've already done it at. And this! Is a list of all the things I would like to try out with you. And this! Is a list of all the girls in Hogwarts that I shagged before we got together. If you look closely, you'll see that I intend to apologize for sleeping with each and every one of them by doing what's listed next to each of their names. And this! Is a – oi! Where are you going? Lief?"

"To Gabe's."

"What? Whyyyy? Did you even look at the list of all the neat stuff we can be doing instead?"

"He's the only one who can save me at this point," Lief replied almost fearfully as he dashed out the door.

"But…you didn't get a chance to even look at the parchment that I drew all the dirty comics on…"

* * *

_Note: For explanations on the drabbles, visit the CoF yahoo group or the CoF Chat and RP board, both of which can be found by clicking my homepage link. Also, if you enjoy these drabbles, you can find more by other authors at the group!_


	5. Not Gay

_Timeline: Lief's early years at Hogwarts.

* * *

_

**Not Gay  
**_**By: Reyn**_

"Uhm…Dad?"

Harry looked up from the papers he was grading to see his youngest son standing before his desk. Frowning in confusion, he peered around Lief to see that the classroom was empty. So he _had_ dismissed the students.

"Did you need something, Lief?"

The small Gryffindor nervously shifted from foot to foot, instantly gaining not only Professor Malfoy-Potter's full attention, but his concern as well.

"Well…I…" Lief trailed off as his cheeks grew hot, opting to toy with the feather quill resting at the top of Harry's desk.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," Lief hurriedly answered, snatching his hand back as if he had been doing something wrong. "Yeah…err…Dad? Can…can I ask you something?"

"Of course! That's what we professors are for."

"But…I don't want to ask you as a professor. I want to ask you as my dad."

"Oh." Harry set down his quill, to show he was listening completely. "Alright then."

"Well…it's like this….err…" Lief paused for a moment to figure out how to phrase his words. "When did you first know?"

Harry blinked. "When did I first know what?"

"Know that…you first liked Father's…type."

Harry blinked again. Oh boy…

"Lief, I would hardly say your father fits into a 'type'. I mean, he's really more of a unique-"

"No, no, no. That's not what I meant."

"Oh?"

Lief nodded. "I meant, when did you know that you first liked Father's…gender?"

"Draco's…gender?"

Another nod.

"As in…me…liking boys?"

Yet another nod.

"Erm," Harry cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Lief, I'm…I'm not gay."

Lief's eyes widened in astonishment. "What? Why not? But you _have_ to be gay!"

"Who said I have to be?" Harry asked, clearly looking affronted.

"But you love Father, don't you?"

"Well, yes…but that doesn't make me gay."

"But if you're not gay then how can you like Father when he's a _boy_?" Lief asked, feeling confused.

"I…" Harry found himself at a loss for words. "That's beside the point! What brought this subject about anyways?"

Once again, Lief's initial nervousness returned, however, at that moment he was saved from answering by the loud roar of a fire coming from Harry's private office, soon followed by the appearance of Draco Malfoy-Potter.

"Father!"

"Hello, Lief," Draco greeted as he headed down the stairs. "Staying out of trouble?"

"Father, are _you_ gay?"

The off-the-wall question caused the blond to stop dead in his tracks. "What?"

"Well…I need some help and I tried asking Dad, but he said he wasn't gay, so I was wondering if maybe you-"

"What do you mean, Harry's not gay? Of course he is!" Draco interrupted, moving to stand next to his husband.

"What? No, I'm not! I've been with women!" Harry defended.

"Oh really? And when was the last time you were _with_ a woman, Potter?"

"I-…don't know. But-"

"Exactly. There's only one person in your life right now, and that's me. A man. Which, by default, makes you gay."

"No way! I'm totally straight! I just happen to love you is all."

"Is that so? So, you're just going to conveniently ignore the mind blowing sex we have, along with the fact that you love it when I take you up the arse and pound into your hot and very willing body, not stopping until you've gotten off at least twice?"

Harry blushed a bright red as the temperature in the room seemed to skyrocket. "Oh yeah? Well…you like it when I take you as well!" he argued lamely.

"I know." Draco smirked. "I _love_ feeling you inside of me, controlling me, making me beg and squirm as you get drunk off the power the position gives you. And you know what? I'm not afraid to admit that I enjoy being a homosexual with you."

"Wha-what do you mean 'being a homosexual with me'?"

"I mean, there is no other man I would ever even consider being with other than you. You've bent me, Potter, and now you're stuck taking responsibility for it for the rest of your lame-ass life."

Harry was unable to hold back his grin at the backhanded confession. "I'm touched."

Draco simply returned the smile with a soft one of his own as the two leaned in for a fleeting kiss before Harry suddenly remembered where they were.

"Oh! Lief!"

Both men looked over, only to find the classroom to be totally devoid of all life.

"Err…Lief? Where'd he go?"

* * *

_Note: For explanations on the drabbles, visit the CoF yahoo group or the CoF Chat and RP board, both of which can be found by clicking my homepage link. Also, if you enjoy these drabbles, you can find more by other authors at the group!_


	6. Werewolf's Punishment

_Timeline: CoF generation – in their younger years at Hogwarts

* * *

_

**A Werewolf's Punishment  
**_**By: Reyn**_

Rama shifted nervously in his seat as his eyes darted around the room for what had to be the hundredth time since class began.

He was a dead man. He just _knew_ he was a dead man. There was no chance of survival. None. Zilch. Nada. Na-_no_-da.

It had seemed like such a brilliant idea at the time! But now, as the daylight hours on, he was starting to wonder just what the _hell_ he had been thinking.

Oh, he was going to die, he was going to die, _he_ was _going_ to fucking _die_.

He should probably be writing out his last will and testament, or writing long, farewell letters to his friends. Or maybe he should be back in his bed having the shag of his life with some hot babe. After all, he didn't want to die a virgin.

On second thought, that last idea was probably a bad one considering he more than likely wouldn't be allowed to even climax before his untimely demise.

Rama glanced over at Gabe and Mack, who were quietly taking notes just like the rest of the class. How could they be so calm at a time like this! And they called themselves his friends!

_Merlin_, what had he been thinking? Normally he could blame the moon on this type of behavior, but this time, if he tried such a thing, it would only add to the pain before death.

Maybe, if he were lucky, his life would last long enough for him to go down the kitchens after class and request a last mea-

**BANG!**

Everyone jumped, their heads whipping around to see who had burst into the classroom.

There in the doorway stood and extremely disheveled and dirty Wolcott with a wild, crazed look in his eyes. The students all shivered as the icy aura of bloodlust radiated around them.

Rama was out of his seat in a flash, scrambling over chairs, desks, and students in a desperate attempt to escape. It was a fruitless effort as Wolcott pounced on him so fast that people would later swear he apparated right there in the classroom.

Professor Malfoy-Potter watched in dumbfounded silence as Rama Lupin was forcibly dragged from his classroom, kicking and screaming.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooo…_"

Silence. And then-

"..._ooooo_…"

The class continued to hold its breath to see if any more of Rama's cries would float back to their ears.

Professor Malfoy-Potter looked over at Gabe and Mack, who looked just as bewildered as everyone else.

Oh well. He was sure to hear about it later from some random source.

Clearing his throat to recapture his students' attention, he continued on with the lecture.

"During the days of a full moon, the fine line between right and wrong becomes hazy for a werewolf, often leading them to make rash and rather disastrous decisions if no one is there to stop them. However, if a severe enough punishment is dished out immediately, the animal inside will know not to do it again…"

* * *

_Note: For explanations on the drabbles, visit the CoF yahoo group or the CoF Chat and RP board, both of which can be found by clicking my homepage link._


	7. Chains Killed the Curiosity

_Timeline: Parker's sixth year at Hogwarts.

* * *

_

**Chains Killed the Curiosity  
**_**By: Reyn – For: Dragon Ice, my biggest fanartist**_

Parker stood frozen, his brain struggling to process the sight before him

His shift for Patrol Duty had officially ended not even five minutes ago, so _why_ did he feel compelled to check out the mysterious noises coming from this lone dungeon corridor? _Why?_

Whatever the reason had been, Parker wished he could take it back. True, as a Prefect he was trained to take in and handle any and all situations. But this…this was just too much.

Now, don't get him wrong. The situation itself wasn't all that mind boggling. It was the _who_ that had rendered Parker shocked speechless.

Hands cuffed with chains and bound above his head, pants missing (despite the fact that his shoes were still on), shirt unbuttoned and opened to reveal a sculpted chest and stomach, and…covering his hips and groin…was what had to be a green silk thong.

A very _green_ and very _silky_ barely-there _thong_.

Parker didn't want to know. He really, _really_ didn't want to know.

He would have expected something like this (heaven forbid) from Lupin, or even Abernathy (Merlin knows the prick deserved it), but _Gabriel_?

Not just _any_ Gabriel, mind you, but Gabriel Malfoy-Potter. The one person who actually worried about his public appearance and what others would gossip about, even though he tended to run around from time to time like a chicken whose head had been chopped off.

Despite the Gryffindor's childish antics, Parker always held a small bit of respect for his classmate, believing him to be better than at least _this_.

So how-? _Why_-?

No, wait. I don't want to know, Parker reminded himself.

He was sure there was a perfectly logical explanation behind Gabriel being chained to the wall with no pants on…as well as why he had a green thong on (Unless it was part of his _regular_ wardrobe?). But Parker knew, he just _knew_, that if he heard the reason his brain would implode and he would start bleeding from his ears.

The two boys continued to simply stare at one another – a good seven meters of distance between them – as the silence stretched on.

A clinking sound echoed throughout the hall as Gabe shifted nervously, licking his lips as he prepared to speak. "Err…I swear there's a perfectly logical explana-OI! Where are you going! Aren't you at least going to free me!"

Parker wasn't listening. The second words started spilling forth from Gabe's mouth, he had turned on his heel, a small trickle of blood leaking down from his nose (as well as a small tent forming in his pants), and walked away; determined to forget the sight that had burned itself into his brain.

After all, he really, _really_ did NOT want to know.

* * *

_Note: For explanations on the drabbles, visit the CoF yahoo group or the CoF Chat and RP board, both of which can be found by clicking my homepage link._


	8. Period

_Timeline: Jasmine's and Rose's second or third year at Hogwarts.

* * *

_

**Period.  
****_By: Reyn - for Gibby_**

"Daddy, what's a period?"

Harry paused, his book hovering in the air, waiting for that flick of the wrist that would send it to its place on the top shelf.

"It's the punctuation at the end of a sentence. Why?"

Both Jasmine and Rose leveled him with their most scrutinizing stare.

"Are you _sure_ that's all it means?" Jasmine asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, there isn't any _other_ meaning for it?" Rose asked in the same tone.

"Well, there's the reference to an era of time, like the Mezzo period…" Harry offered as he flicked his wrist before refilling his arms with another stack of books.

Both girls looked at each other, clearly disappointed.

"But that doesn't make any sense…"

"Yeah…Daddy, how come some of the older girls talk about 'getting their period'?"

Harry blanched, stumbling as all the books fell from his hands. "W-what?"

Jasmine nodded. "They only talk about it with other girls, and never when boys are around."

"Yes, in fact, we never hear the boys talk about getting periods at all!" Rose eagerly added. "So what exactly is it? And how come only girls seem to get it?"

"Is it because we're special?"

"Is it a curse?"

"Is it a – Daddy! Are you alright? You're face is all red!"

"Err…I-…uhm…girls, sweethearts, this…this is _really_ something you should ask your Aunt Hermione about. Or even Madame Pomfery."

"Ask the school nurse? What on _earth_ for? Is it some sort of illness?"

"Well, some might call it that…I mean, no! No, of _course_ not, sweetie," Harry quickly amended at the look of pure horror that crossed his daughter's faces. "It's just that…well…a woman's _period_ is something that men know very little about and would rather avoid at all costs."

"But you're a professor! Surely you must know _something_ about it," Rose argued, not picking up on her father's hint of wanting to avoid the subject.

A knock on the door saved the poor Defense Against the Dark Arts professor from answering his daughter's question.

"Harry, I was wonder – Oh, excuse me," Minerva McGonagall said as she entered the room.

"Professor McGonagall! Just the person we needed to see!" Harry exclaimed gratefully.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Girls, I have a…err…meeting that I'm late for, but Professor McGonagall here will be more than happy to answer any and all of your questions," Harry said quickly as he grabbed his robe and headed out the door.

"But-"

"Professor, thank you _so_ much in advance. I owe you one." And with that, Harry Malfoy-Potter was gone.

Jasmine and Rose stared at the door their father had dashed out of before slowly turning their heads to their Transfiguration Professor with identical evil grins on their faces.

With a nervous gulp, Professor McGonagall wondered what on Godric's green earth her ex-student had just gotten her into.

_

* * *

Note: For explanations on the drabbles, visit my yahoo group which can be found by clicking my homepage link._


	9. Scary Substitutes

_Timeline: During the years Harry teaches at Hogwarts.

* * *

_

**Scary Substitutes  
**_**By: Reyn**_

Sirius Black stood stiffly in front of the class of first years, torn between nervousness and annoyance. The frozen, wide-eyed stares were really starting to grate on his nerves and he really wasn't sure how long his patience would last if they kept looking at him like that.

Honestly, hadn't these kids ever had a substitute teacher before?

"Err…right, so according to Harry's notes here, you all will be starting on the various faeries and pixies today, which is on page…208. So if you'll open your…What?"

"Uhm…are you _really_ Sirius Black?" one student asked timidly as she lowered her hand.

"Of course! I wouldn't have said so if I wasn't!"

The students all exchanged fearful glances.

"Did…did you really kill all those muggles when you were younger?" another asked.

Sirius blinked. "Of course not! Don't you kids know your history? The Ministry acquitted me after I died."

"You're _dead_?"

"You don't _look_ like a ghost…"

"If you're dead, then how can you be here now?"

"Magic," Sirius answered in a deadpanned tone while rolling his eyes. "Now if you all will please open-"

"Hang on, if you didn't kill all those people then who did?"

"Yeah! And why'd you go to Azkaban if you're innocent?"

Sirius looked at the two students, his eyes flashing. "Who said anything about me being innocent?" he growled out.

"W-what?"

"I went out that day with every intention of murder. _He_ just beat me to it."

Faces paled even further.

"W-who…who's 'he'?" on student managed to ask meekly.

"Peter Pettigrew."

Never had a single name been uttered so quietly or so dangerously, and yet every single student heard. The class was so completely silent that they could hear the paw falls of Mrs. Norris as she prowled passed the classroom door.

"Right then! Now, if you all will open your books to page 208 so we can get started…" Sirius said happily as the sound of flipping pages filled the room.

For the rest of class, the students were perfect little angels as they were taught about the cute little critters with wings known as pixies and faeries.

"Wait, wait, wait," Harry interrupted, waving his hands before him and shaking his head in denial. "That's it? That's all that happened?"

"Of course that's all that happened!" Sirius exclaimed, completely offended. "After that they all knew not to mess with me and the rest of the class ran rather smoothly."

"Sirius, one of the girls left class crying and several other students had _nightmares_ thanks to the horror stories you told them involving Azkaban! There's no way that's all that happened!"

"Harry, you need to look on the bright side of things. Those students will lead good, wholesome lives thanks to my warnings."

"Your warni-! Sirius, you were supposed to educate them on pixies and the various faeries! Not imprint hellish images into their psyches!"

"Oh honestly, it's a Defense Against the Dark Arts class! Which do you really think they should prepare themselves against: Cornish pixies or dangerous criminals who won't think twice about murdering them in their sleep?" Sirius questioned.

"How about insane relatives who enjoy nothing more than messing with other people's heads?" Harry countered crossly.

"Speaking of, how _is_ Draco?" Sirius grinned roguishly at his godson's dark scowl before continuing. "Seriously though, what were you thinking when you listed me as a plausible substitute for your class? Why couldn't you pick someone like Hermione? She's smart and works great with kids."

"Because I'm worried that my students' heads will literally explode with the amount of information she would attempt to shove down their throats," Harry groaned.

"Ha! I'll have to agree with you on that. I was one of the top students in my day and some of the concepts she throws at me still fly right over my head."

"_Is that so_?"

Both men froze at this new voice before slowly (and dreadfully) turning to greet its speaker.

"Her-Hermione," Harry squeaked. "What a, err…pleasant surprise. What – _ahem_ – what brings you here?"

"Well!" Hermione huffed. "I _was_ here to share with you some of my latest research on a newly discovered specie of faerie for you to teach to your first years, but since you're so worried that their _heads_ might _explode_, I think I'll take my leave!"

"Now wait a minute, 'Mione, I didn't mean-"

"Actually Harry, on that note, I think I should be heading off as well," Sirius interrupted. Unfortunately this directed some of Hermione's wrath towards him.

"And _you_!" Hermione pointed an accusing finger towards the older male. "Harry, how could you choose someone like _him_ to substitute your class over me!"

"Hey! I take offen-"

"Shut up, you have _no_ right to take offense to that! You were only just saying the same thing yourself!"

"Well, yeah. But it's different when someone else says it," Sirius pouted.

Hermione's eyes flashed in anger, causing both men to take an involuntary step back.

"Err…what was that?" Sirius asked suddenly, cupping his hand around his ear and looking about wildly. "God? God, is that really you? What? You want me to convert?"

"Sirius, what-?"

"You want me to take up priesthood in Bangladesh? You got it!" Sirius grabbed his robe. "Gotta go, Harry! I'm needed in Bangladesh!" he called out before dashing out the door like the madman he was and making a beeline for the nearest fireplace.

With a nervous gulp, Harry turned his attention back to his scornful friend. So help him, Merlin, if he didn't survive this, he was going to make Sirius take over his classes permanently as revenge.

* * *

_Note: For explanations on the drabbles, visit the CoF yahoo group or the Reyndor yahoo group, both of which can (eventually) be found by clicking my homepage link._


	10. Gabe's First Day of School

_Timeline: Gabe is about 5 or 6…or maybe 4?

* * *

_

**Gabe's First Day of School  
_By: Reyn – For: Alpin (Happy Birthday!)_**

If Gabe were old enough to understand the complexity of the emotion, he would have labeled it as apprehensive.

Apprehensive, not because he was on his way to his very first ever day of school, but because his fathers were fighting. Again.

Now, Gabe wasn't worried about such a thing, per se; his fathers always had petty squabbles about everything, which the young boy understood to not take seriously and use them as a source for great entertainment if he were ever bored. But lately, the arguments seemed to be returning to the same topic – of what, Gabe didn't know, but he did keep hearing his name being brought up in the angry tones the two men reserved for no one but each other.

Did he do something wrong to make them mad? Had he accidentally said something that set them against one another? Or better yet, were they arguing over who was going to get him the better gift for his birthday?

Gabe didn't know for sure, although he did favor that last option. Maybe they were going to buy him a pet. Like a unicorn! No, a hippogriff! Oooh, a dragon! Yeah! But first, he would have to drop subtle hints so that they would know what he wanted, and not screw it up by buying him a plain old pony or something.

"Daddy, can I have a dragon?"

Harry laughed at the question. "And why on earth would you want a dragon?"

Shoot, he hadn't thought of that. All he knew was that he wanted one. What did he need a reason for?

"Er…because they're big? And they can fly!" Gabe added, feeling proud that he thought of _two_ whole reasons, instead of just one.

His dad just laughed again and shook his head. "I don't think so, kiddo."

Gabe pouted; he had apparently asked the wrong parent. Oh well, he'd simply have to ask his father instead. The six year old had been quick to learn that when one father said no, the other was far more likely to say yes, especially when they were fighting.

"Father, I want a dragon," Gabe said, twisting his head back to look at the blond man walking slightly behind him.

"Gabriel, I would _love_ to buy you a dragon, but unfortunately, Potter over here is determined to turn you into a Squib," Draco replied sourly, his words more or less directed at his husband and not his son.

"Here we go again…" Harry muttered none too softly.

Gabe whirled back around so that he could look up at his dad, not really caring that another argument was brewing just below the horizon. He had more important things on his mind.

"What's a 'Squib'?" he asked. "Are you really going to turn me into one? Will it hurt?" And then, after a quick bit of thought. "Is it better than a dragon?"

At Harry's chuckle, Draco went from sulking to erupting, "See! It's affecting him already! 'Is a Squib better than a dragon?'" the blond repeated with distaste. "It's still not too late to enroll him in a proper wizarding elementary, you know."

"He'll be fine at Godric's Elementary," Harry said, his tone kept light.

"But it's a _muggle_ school! That means there will be muggles there! He'll be the only wizard!"

"So?"

"So! Kids will…look at him funny," Draco argued lamely.

Harry rolled his eyes. "He would get even more weird looks if he went to a wizarding school. With this muggle school, he'll get a chance to experience a normal life, before his celebrity status kicks in when it's time for him to go to Hogwarts."

"Ugh. You sound like Granger," Draco stated with disgust. "Are you _sure_ she didn't put you up to this?"

"I'm positive, love. Nor did she plant the initial idea in my head," Harry reassured, this time looking back to send his husband a heartwarming smile. "_I_ went to a muggle school and see how I turned out?"

"I fail to see the benefits," the blond shot back, obviously sore that this was an argument he could not win.

Figuring this talk was over and he was allowed back in to the conversation, Gabe looked up from his carefully constructed sidewalk game of 'Don't Step On A Line or You'll Break the Witches' Spine' (so far, he had lost only twice).

"So…does this mean I can have a dragon?" he asked hopefully.

"No," was the firm response of both men.

"Why not?" Gabe whined, tugging on his dad's hand. "I've _always_ wanted one really, really badly!"

"Keep telling lies and your nose will grow," Harry reprimanded gently.

Gabe's eyes widened at the thought of having an unsightly long nose on his perfect little face and decided to change tactics.

"But I'm going to a _muggle_ school, where I'll turn into a Squib! For that, I should get a dragon," Gabe insisted.

At this, Harry turned to look at Draco, the finger from his free hand directed down at their son. "Your fault," he said pointedly, earning himself a glare.

As they rounded the corner and Godric's Elementary came into view, Gabe could see numerous children being escorted in through its large double doors by their parents. For a moment, the small boy forgot about his mission to convince his fathers that he needed an oversized reptile as he took in his new school.

It certainly didn't _look_ muggle, that much was certain. If anything, it reminded him of a much larger version of the cottages he sometimes saw in the books he was read to at night. It was a mansion-cottage! Wow!

"Are we going there?" Gabe asked wondrously.

"We sure are," Harry answered. "Pretty wicked, yeah?"

Wordlessly, the child nodded.

"Perhaps we _will_ get you a dragon," Draco said, not at all liking his son's positive reaction. "Then if we're lucky, it will get loose and burn this bloody forsaken place down."

"_Malfoy!_"

"I don't think I want a dragon anymore," Gabe said, not liking the mental image of a big, scary dragon spitting fire at him while at school. "Maybe I'll take a hippogriff instead."

"Over my dead body."

Harry snorted at his husband's firm answer, amused that such a minor incident from their third year had traumatized him for life.

Gabe would have argued, but at that moment they joined the throng of parents and children entering the building, and the young boy found himself rendered speechless.

The hall floors were covered in a rich, deep blue carpet, the wall corners lined with molded friezes of a rich burgundy. The walls themselves had been transformed into a large mural of numerous paintings meshed together to form one large picture of small children playing with elves, faeries, unicorns, and the occasional dragon; just about every magical creature the artist had imagined, and then some.

Harry gleefully watched as Draco's pissed countenance melted into one of bored amusement (which was definitely saying something, considering his mood).

One of the main reasons Harry had chosen this school above the few others was because of what Godric's Hollow had to offer; it encouraged its students to use their imaginations, rather than push them to conform to muggle society standards as quickly as possible.

It would make the change as easy as possible for Gabe, who had, up until recently, been deeply immersed (or sheltered, depending on which parent you asked) in the wizarding world.

"So, what do you think?" Harry asked as the trio weaved their way through the crowd to get to Gabe's assigned classroom.

"Don't you dare assume that I'm impressed, Potter," Draco warned. "The pictures don't even move."

"Maybe they're all sleeping," Gabe suggested, reaching out to grab his father's hand so they wouldn't get separated.

"With this noise level, I highly dou-…Is that a kelpie leading a maiden to her death?!?"

Startled, Harry looked over to where, sure enough, there on the wall was a small scene of what appeared to be a beautiful white horse, swimming in a pond in the middle of a swampy forest, with a young girl reaching out to pet it.

Great. Rather than impressing his husband, the green eyed male had a sinking feeling that he had instead just signed his own death warrant for the next five years.

"What kind of morbid school did you sign our son up for, Potter?"

"Ah, here's Gabe's class!" Harry said, desperately avoiding Draco's murderous aura as he moved to greet the teacher.

Allowing himself to be led into the classroom, Gabe was further impressed by the number of things he didn't recognize. At the front of the room, the middle part of the wall was really white and shiny – like teeth. In the far corner, a number of strangely colored balls were hanging from the ceiling by thread. In another corner, on top of a counter, were earmuff-looking things with strings attached to a box. In the final corner was a big black box, with a black window on its front.

"Hello, you must be Gabriel."

Distracted from his curious staring, Gabe looked over to see a pretty woman standing next to his dad, leaning down and smiling in greeting.

"Who're you?" Gabe asked, not too sure if he liked how this lady was standing next to his dad.

"I'm your new teacher, Ms. Wendy," the lady introduced, still smiling.

Gabe frowned. "No, thank you," he said politely. "I don't need one. I want a dragon instead."

At this, not even Draco could keep back a snort of amusement as the teacher moved on to greet other new students.

"Well, kiddo, what do you think?" Harry asked, crouching down so that he was at Gabe's level.

"It's alright," the boy admitted, eyes once again roving around the room. "Why? Are we leaving already?"

"Your father and I are, but you get to stay," Harry replied, straightening his son's school uniform.

"Oh, okay." Gabe scanned the crowd. "Where's Mack?" he asked. He had long since learned that if he was free to go off with a group of other children, Mack would always be by his side.

"Mack's not here."

That statement definitely caught Gabe's attention. "Why not?"

"Because he'll be going to a different school," Harry explained. "One that's closer to his home."

"Oh. Auntie Granger, then?" Gabe asked. He knew that if ever his fathers were to leave him, his Auntie Granger would be there to watch him. There was no truer fact of life, for it had been so since the day he was born.

"Aunt _Hermione_ won't be here either," Harry said, still working on breaking Gabe of the names he had picked up from his fairer father.

"Uncle Weasley?" Gabe questioned nervously. In the rare chance that even Auntie Granger couldn't watch him (and as a last resort), Uncle Weasley would be called in.

"Uhm, no. Uncle _Ron_ isn't coming either."

Suddenly the idea of going to school didn't seem all that appealing.

"You mean you're leaving me here all by myself?!?"

"You won't be alone. You've got Ms Wendy and all these other kids."

Gabe looked back and forth between his fathers. "I think I changed my mind. I don't want to go to school anymore."

"Oh, come on now, it's not like we're leaving you here forever," Harry said while standing. "We'll be back to pick you up shortly after lunch."

"But I don't want to go to a muggle school!" Gabe cried, grabbing his dad's trouser leg to stop him from leaving. "I don't want to become a Squib anymore!"

Harry sighed and picked up his panicking son.

"Don't leave me here! You don't have to get me a dragon, or even a hippogriff, I promise!"

"Now, Gabe, I need you to listen to me closely."

Instantly the small Malfoy-Potter shut up and focused on learning whatever wisdom the great Harry Potter was about to bestow on him (a trick from the raven-haired man that even Draco still had yet to figure out).

"While you're here, you can't go calling everyone muggles," Harry said lowly so that no one could hear outside the group of three.

"Then what should I call them?" Gabe asked. "Mudbloods?"

"Mudbl-?!?" Harry shot Draco a nasty glare. "No. Absolutely not. In fact, I don't ever want to hear you say that word again, understand?"

"But Father says it."

"Yes, and he's in for a whole world of trouble when we get home," Harry said darkly, to which Draco had the decency to look at least a little guilty.

To this, Gabe's eyes widened comically. "Is he going to get a time-out?" He had only been put in time-out twice in his life and found it to be the most horrible form of torture ever. Even worse than being sent to bed without dessert.

"Oh, he'll be getting a time-out from something alright," Harry growled.

Gabe looked over at his fairer father and his eyes widened even more when he saw the horror etched into the fine features. No, time-outs were no fun and his father seemed to agree.

"But in the meantime, I need you to stay here for me, alright? And no mentioning 'muggle', 'Squib', or the fact that we're wizards or anything else magical."

"Why not?"

"Because it's our special secret."

Gabe swelled with pride as he realized he was being trusted to keep such knowledge from others. He definitely wouldn't want to let his dad down.

Nodding to show he understood, Gabe squirmed to be let down and hurried over to his seat, glad to be around his peers now that he felt he had the upper hand with this little trump card.

It was long after Harry ruffled his hair and Draco kissed the top of his head in farewell that Gabe began to wonder if he had somehow been tricked into agreeing to stay with all these muggle children.

Oh well. Now he would just have to ask his fathers for _two_ dragons, instead.


	11. The Darker Side of Hogwarts

_Timeline: Several weeks before Gabe starts Hogwarts.

* * *

_

**The Darker Side of Hogwarts  
**_**By: Reyn**_

"Now, Gabe, since you're going to be starting Hogwarts in a few weeks, I figure it's best I warn you about some of the school's less desirable aspects so you can prepare yourself for when it comes time to face them."

"Okay."

"Now, first off, there's the Headmaster Dumbledore. He's mental. _Completely_ off his rocker."

"But Dad says-"

"It doesn't matter what Harry says – he holds a biased opinion. The truth is Dumbledore should have retired eons ago and been shipped off to Africa where he can blabber with the monkeys, got it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Next are Gryffindors. They're a pain in the ass, the whole lot of them."

"But Dad was a Gryffindor, wasn't he?"

"Yes, and he's a pain in the ass as well. Now, you need to watch out with the Gryffindors because they're fiercely loyal to their friends. If you offend one, you offend them all. It's as if they're one collective being with no individual mindset of their own."

"But what if I'm sorted into Gryffindor?"

"Nonsense. The Malfoy line has always produced Slytherins."

"But Dad-"

"-is a pain in the ass."

"Uhm…okay."

"Glad we've cleared that up. Now then, moving on. The Forbidden Forest. Why the school was built right next to such a dangerous place, we'll never know. Deadly creatures reside there and they will attack without reason."

"What kind of deadly creatures?"

"The _deadly_ kind. As in they attack you and you're dead. Have you ever wondered why your 'Uncle' Ron is so terrified of spiders? He was attacked by some giant ones once when he was stupid enough to go venturing into the forest."

"Then why is he still alive?"

"He had Harry with him."

"Oh. Have _you_ ever been in the Forbidden Forest?"

"Once. And I saw something so terrifying that it's not even listed in the books."

"Really?"

"Yes. But Harry was there with me and he distracted the creature so I could escape."

"Didn't you and Dad hate each other when you were younger?"

"I didn't say he distracted it willingly, now did I? That aside, take my advice on this. Out of all the rules set down by the school, be sure to follow the one that bans lurking in the Forbidden Forest."

"But why were _you_ in the Forest then?"

"Because I was forced to be against my very will."

"By whom?"

"Which brings me to my next point. The Gamekeeper. He's a half-giant who enjoys getting drunk and making pets out of the animals from the Forbidden Forest. Worst is, Dumbledore decided to make him the Care of Magical Creatures professor back when I was in school."

"Aren't giants dangerous??"

"Exactly! And during the war he went on this killing spree and now he's all scarred and disfigured. And he's always been a bit mental. He set a Hippogriff on me in my third year! It mauled my arm right off!"

"What? It bit your arm off?!? Did it grow back or something?"

"Draco, stop telling Gabe lies."

"I am most certainly not telling him lies! It's the truth!"

"You set that hippogriff on yourself, you idiot. Now Gabe, let me tell you about some of the perks of Hogwarts. We'll start with a man named Hagrid…"

"I'll have you know I almost died! I lost a lot of blood! And it had bit right through the bone! I could have lost my arm! Are you guys even listening to me? Oi! …Bastards…"


	12. Dressing For Bed

_Timeline: Lief at the tender age of almost two.

* * *

_

**Dressing for Bed  
**_**By: Reyn**_

"Lief, hang on! Wait a minute! We need to – No! Wai – LIEF!"

Hearing the rapid patter of small footsteps fast approaching, Draco looked up in time to see a squealing boy of nakedness go streaking past his opened office door, closely followed by a fatigued man with training pants in hand.

Slightly amused, the blond stood and stepped out into the hall.

"Need a hand there, Potter?" he called out almost teasingly, no longer able to see his husband and youngest son as they had already rounded the corner.

"No, I can handle this!" came the response that floated back. "Lief! Will you hold-!"

Once again, Draco was graced with a full Monty view of his child as he once again went streaking by, only to double back and make a sharp left into the short corridor that led to the second level of the library, narrowly missing Harry's outstretched hands.

"Damn it!" Harry cursed, nearly stumbling as he tried to make the same sharp turn.

Draco glanced back at their twin daughters, who had fallen asleep on the two high-backed chairs next to the fireplace while waiting for their younger brother to finish with his bath. "Are you _sure_ you don't need any help?"

"I'm fine! Lief, come here this instant! W-what are you-? Lief, don't you dare! Don't-! At least wait until your training – oh, not on the books!!"

"…Potter?"

Draco's hesitant question was answered in the form of a running Harry, carrying a urinating one and a half year old at arm's length, dashing back to the bathroom while crying, "Turn it off! Turn it off!"

"Potter, you idiot! Once they start peeing, you stop and let them finish! Not try to make it to the toilet, spraying the whole house in the process!"

"I _said_ I can handle it, Malfoy!" Harry shouted back.

A growl sounded in Draco's throat at the response. Stupid, pig-headed Potter, determined to prove his nonexistent parenting skills.

Whatever. As long as all traces of piss were gone by the time he was ready to leave his office. He only hoped Harry remembered that Dobby was still on vacation for the weekend.


End file.
